2007
2007 was het jaar waarin Jagex 8 jaar bestond en waarin RuneScape zijn 6e verjaardag vierde. Hier staan de belangrijkste gebeurtenissen van dat jaar opgesomd. Januari *2 januari: Het 2006 Christmas event eindigde. *4 januari: Barbarian Assault werd uitgebracht. *10 januari: De Contact! quest werd uitgebracht. *22 januari **The Lair of Tarn Razorlor werd uitgebracht. **Zombies, skeletons, ghosts en andere ondode monsters werden grafisch bijgewerkt. *29 januari: De Cold War quest werd uitgebracht. Februari *6 februari **De The Fremennik Isles quest werd uitgebracht. **Neitiznot en Jatiszo werden aan de wereld toegevoegd. *12 februari: Sorceress's Garden werd uitgebracht. *19 februari: De Tower of Life quest werd uitgebracht. Maart *6 maart **De The Great Brain Robbery quest werd uitgebracht. **De music player werd grondig geüpdatet. *13 maart: De Burgh de Rott Ramble werd toegevoegd aan de Temple Trekking minigame. *20 maart **Dorgesh-Kaan werd uitgebracht. **Cows en chickens werden grafisch bijgewerkt. **De Fishing Trawler minigame werd verbeterd. *27 maart: De What Lies Below quest werd uitgebracht. April *1 april: Jagex bracht een valse behind-the-scenes uit, waarin gezegd werd dat voorwerpen als cabbage armour en cabbage runes uitgebracht zouden worden. Bovendien zouden alle spelers op '31 april' in cabbage veranderen. Dit was een 1-april-grap van Jagex. *2 april: Het 2007 Easter event begon. *10 april: Olaf's Quest werd uitgebracht. *18 april: De Wilderness ditch werd toegevoegd, wat tot heel wat klachten van spelers leidde die dachten dat het player killing in de Wilderness zou ruïneren. *24 april: De The Another Slice of H.A.M. quest werd uitgebracht. *30 april: Verscheidene nieuwe juwelen werden uitgebracht, waaronder bracelets. Mei *4 mei: RuneScape behaalde 1 miljoen members. *8 mei **Karamja Diary, de eerste van de Achievement Diaries, werd uitgebracht. **Kalphites, scorpions, spider en metal dragons werden grafisch bijgewerkt. *15 mei: De Dream Mentor quest werd uitgebracht. *29 mei **Varrock en de guards daar werden grafisch geüpdatet. **Varrock Museum werd uitgebreid: spelers konden vanaf dan verschillende opdrachten uitvoeren om kudos en xp lamps te krijgen. Juni *2 juni: De allereerste server blackout vond plaats. *4 juni **De Grim Tales quest werd uitgebracht. **Canifis, werewolves, wolves, hellhounds en andere dogs werden grafisch bijgewerkt. *11 juni **De Impetuous Impulses minigame werd uitgebracht. Als mogelijke beloningen werden de dragon arrowtips en dragon darts uitgebracht. **De dark bow werd uitgebracht als drop van dark beasts. Het was de enige boog die de toen pas uitgebrachte dragon arrows kan afschieten. *18 juni **De draconic visage werd toegevoegd als drop van de sterkste dragons en de metal dragons. Het kon naar Oziach gebracht worden om het door hem samen met een anti-dragon shield tot een dragonfire shield te smeden. Dit was toen het sterkste schild in het spel. Juli *3 juli: De Barbarian Training miniquest werd uitgebracht. Samen met de miniquest werden ook de Ancient Cavern, mithril dragons, brutal green dragons en de dragon full helm uitgebracht. Mithril dragons waren vanaf dan de sterkste metal dragons, in plaats van steel dragons, en stootten ook de King Black Dragon van de troon als sterkste dragon. *9 juli **Het maximaal aantal kamers in een player-owned house werd verhoogd van 20 tot 30. **Alle vogels werden grafisch verbeterd. *17 juli: Pest Control werd bijgewerkt, omdat het meer experience opleverde dan eigenlijk de bedoeling was. Dit leidde tot protesten van boze spelers. *24 juli **De King's Ransom quest werd uitgebracht. **De Party Room werd van Seers' Village naar Falador gebracht. Het werd ook beschikbaar gemaakt voor free spelers. **De Knight Waves Training Grounds minigame werd uitgebracht, met de Chivalry en Piety prayers als beloning. Augustus *6 augustus: Clan chat werd toegevoegd. *13 augustus: Themed Worlds update werd uitgebracht. Dit zorgde ervoor dat bepaalde servers de officiële wereld werden voor bepaalde minigames. *28 augustus: De God Wars Dungeon werd uitgebracht. Met de update werd meer over de God Wars bekend gemaakt en werden verschillende wapens en uitrustingen voor hogere levels uitgebracht: bandos equipment, dragon boots, armadyl equipment en de vier godswords. September *3 september: De ''The Path of Glouphrie quest werd uitgebracht. *10 september: De Varrock Diary werd uitgebracht. *18 september: Het Ourania altar werd uitgebracht. Oktober *2 oktober: Edgeville werd grafisch geüpdatet. *9 oktober: De Back to my Roots quest werd uitgebracht. *16 oktober: Clan chat werd uitgebreid met LootShare. *22 oktober: Het 2007 Hallowe'en event begon. November *5 november: Het Assist System werd toegevoegd. *12 november **De Land of the Goblins quest werd uitgebracht. **Het Assist System werd aangepast. *20 november: Toernooien worden toegevoegd aan de Duel Arena. *22 november: Summoning wordt aangekondigd voor januari 2008. *26 november: De Grand Exchange werd uitgebracht. December *10 december **De Duel Arena werd beschikbaar voor free spelers. **Twee nieuwe minigames, Clan Wars en Bounty Hunter werden aan de Wilderness toegevoegd. De Wilderness werd vanaf dan de leefplaats van revenants en PKing werd verwijderd uit de Wilderness, behalve bij de twee nieuwe minigames. *18 december: Het 2007 Christmas event begon. en:2007 fi:2007